Evidências de um amor eterno
by CarolButterfly
Summary: Ter uma pessoa ao seu lado é fundamental para poder viver.Principalmente se ela te ama,pois você sabe que nunca vai enfrentar seus problemas sozinho a ,com ela a vida é melhor,mais clara,iluminada,mais gostosa de viver.Foi assim com Grissom.
1. Chapter 1

**_Evidências de um amor eterno_**

**(Grissom e Sara Romance)**

**Já tinha se passado cinco meses desde que Sara revelou para Grissom tudo sobre seu trágico então Grissom e Sara ficaram mais próximos,ele ia na casa dela com muita freqüência,conversavam sobre muitas coisas,e passavam muito tempo juntos,tanto que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro foi ele não conseguia dizer para ela o que sentia,percebia as investidas dela em cima dele,mas quando ela estava perto ele congelava,custava a falar alguma coisa,e quando conseguia sair do "estado de choque" em que aquela mulher o deixava,falava com a voz estava sempre planejando quando iria se declarar para Sara,mas depois sempre que ele e Sara foram ficando mais próximos,haviam feito amor algumas vezes,mas no dia seguinte nada resolviam,esqueciam o acontecido da noite anterior e voltavam a ser apenas bons sempre buscava um jeito para conseguir perder a vergonha que sentia e se declarar a sua amada,e para a sua sorte Sara e Catherine finalmente tinham se a discussão que tiveram naquele dia,e depois que Catherine também ficou sabendo o que havia acontecido com Sara durante sua infância,as duas se desculparam e também ficaram muito próximas,e viraram "melhores amigas",como elas mesmas contava tudo para Catherine,desde pequenos segredos menos importantes,ate o seu maior segredo,o amor que sentia por ça-feira,8:30 da manhã,após o fim do turno,Grissom havia chegado a sua casa,toumou um banho e estava preparando seu café da manhã,quando a campainha toca.**

**-Já estou indo!-Grissom grita enquanto se encaminha ate a porta,estava vestido com uma bermuda azul e uma camisa amarela bem clara,e como estava fazendo seu café,estava com o guardanapo sobre o ombro,quando abre a porta,para sua surpresa era Catherine.**

**-Olá Gil.-diz Catherine abrindo um sorriso.**

**-Oi Catherine.-franze a testa- O que está fazendo aqui?**

**-Ué,vim visitar meu amigo,é que Lindsey está na casa da minha mãe,hoje não tem aula para ela,e com certeza ainda deve estar dormindo,como não tinha nada para fazer em casa vim aqui conversar um pouco com você,mas acho que não foi uma boa idéia,se você quiser eu vou em borá.-Catherine se vira para sair.**

**-Não Catherine,claro que eu não quero que você vá em borá,sua presença é sempre bem vinda na minha entrar.-Grissom abre espaço para que Catherine entre.**

**-Então Gil,o que está fazendo?**

**-Estou fazendo meu café da manhã.-se dirige para o fogão.**

**-Olha que bonitinho,Gil Grissom fazendo café.-Catherine da uma risadinha.**

**-É assim cara colega,se eu quero eu tenho que fazer,não tenho ninguém que faça para mim,e mesmo que tivesse,eu ajudaria.-Grissom da um sorriso meio torto.**

**-Gil,sabe o que eu ainda acho?**

**-O que?-se vira para Catherine.**

**-Que você está precisando de uma mulher.**

**-Catherine!-franze a testa.**

**-E não é verdade?-arregala os belos olhos azuis- Gil,você está sempre sozinho,nunca sai de casa a não ser para trabalhar,ou ir ao supermercado,sua única diversão é ler seus livros,e todos são sempre sobre os mesmos sei que você as vezes se enjoa de fazer sempre as mesmas coisas,mas não admite isso,e como é a sua única forma de diversão você não ê não tem vida social,não sai para conhecer pessoas diferentes,seus únicos amigos são o pessoal do laboratório,você...**

**Grissom a interrompe,mas é porque não gostou de ouvir as verdades que Catherine lhe disse.**

**-Catherine,isso não é verdade.**

**-Gil...**

**-Catherine,por favor para!-franze a testa.**

**-Ok!Tudo bem Gil,não vim aqui para discutir com você.**

**-Ótimo!-sorri- O omelete ficou pronto,você quer?**

**-Não obrigada!Já tomei café da manhã!**

**Eles se sentam.**

**-O Cath,posso te fazer uma pergunta?-Grissom coloca um pedaço do omelete na boca.**

**-Fala Gil?**

**-Agora que você e Sara ficaram amigas,porque você veio aqui hoje ao invés de ir na casa dela?**

**Catherine ri.**

**-O que foi?Qual é a graça?-olha para Catherine**

**-Achei que ia perguntar uma coisa tão importante!**

**-Mas para mim é importante.-olha serio para Catherine.**

**-Tudo bem Gil.-franze a testa e sorri- Eu pensei em ir ate a casa dela,mas quando eu estava indo para o estacionamento vi ela saindo do laboratório abraçada com um homem alto,moreno,muito bonito,acho que era namorado dela.**

**Ao ouvir aquilo Grissom engasga com um pedaço de omelete.**

**-Gil,você está bem?-Cath fica seria,mas se diverte com a situação.**

**-Namorado?-Grissom esfrega o ante-braço direito na boca.**

**-Não sei se é.-Catherine levanta as mãos- Pode ser um amigo,sei lá,algum conhecido dela,não sei se é namorado.**

**-Namorado,não,não pode ser,ela está namorando,acabou...acabou minha chance.-Grissom entrelaça seus dedos e os leva ate o seu queixo.**

**-Gil se você gosta dela melhor falar.-Catherine balança a cabeça.**

**Grissom ergue a cabeça.**

**-Não consigo Catherine,eu quero,eu tento falar,mas quanto eu penso em me declarar,falar o que eu sinto,eu congelo,as palavras não saem.**

**-Gil,se você continuar com essa sua vergonha,com esse seu medo,vai acabar perdendo saber lá se este tal é namorado dela mesmo,não desperdice essa chance que você tem de ficar ao lado da mulher que você ama.**

**-Mas,eu não medo de amá-la de mais,e de repente esse amor acabar.**

**-Grissom,se você ama ela do jeito que eu sei que você ama,acredite,esse amor nunca vai acabar.**

**-Será?**

**-Se você ouvisse as coisas que ela fala de você,os sonhos que ela tem com você.**

**Ao ouvir aquilo Grissom abriu um grande sorriso, "ela me ama" pensou todo feliz.**

**-Ela sonha comigo?**

**-Ela te ama Gil á que você não percebeu isso ainda?-Catherine se levanta e olha no seu relógio- Olha a hora,Gil eu já vou que buscar a Lind na casa da minha mãe daqui a pouco.**

**-Tchau Cath,obrigado por ter vindo.-se levanta e abraça a colega.**

**-Tchau,e pensa no que eu te falei.**

**Catherine foi em borá.A tarde inteira Grissom ficou pensando em Sara."Será que ela encontrou uma pessoa e me esqueceu?Será que ela ainda gosta de mim?",ele ficou a tarde inteira pensando em como falar para Sara o que sentia,não sabia como expressar o que naquele dia seria sua folga,e de Sara também,ele resolveu ir ate a casa dela,e lá finalmente se tomou um banho,vestiu a melhor roupa que tinha em seu closet,pegou o presente que tinha comprado para sua amada,e foi para a casa caminho,Grissom resolveu parar e pensar mais um pouco em como dizer o que ão parou em uma cafeteria e resolveu entrar.**

**-Boa noite,o que o senhor vai querer?-uma garçonete pergunta a Grissom.**

**-Boa noite,eu quero um café.-Grissom se senta e fica observando tudo ao seu redor,quando uma mulher linda,loira de olhos castanhos senta do seu lado.**

**-Pronto senhor aqui está seu café.-fala a garçonete entregando a xícara a Grissom **

**-Boa noite senhora o que vai querer?**

**-Eu quero...-olha para Grissom- Um café.**

**-Ok!Já estou trazendo.**

**A garçonete sai,a moça que sentava ao lado de Grissom ficava olhando seu relógio sem parar,e Grissom dava umas olhadas quase despercebidas para ela.**

**-Aqui está seu café senhora.-a garçonete entrega o café a moça que ao pegar a xícara de mal jeito derruba todo o café na calça de Grissom.**

**-Ai,desculpa senhor!-a moça pegou o guardanapo e esfregava na calça de Gil,que deu um pulo do banco.**

**-Não foi nada,não se preocupe.-Grissom se afasta.**

**-Senhores,eu vou pegar um pano.-diz a garçonete.**

**-Me desculpe!Sou muito desastrada.-lamentava a moça.**

**-Não,não tem problema,acidentes acontecem.-Grissom coloca uma das mãos nas costas dela.**

**-Pior que agora o único dinheiro que eu tenho na minha carteira não posso usar.**

**-Deixe moça,eu pago outro café para você.-diz Grissom.**

**-Não senhor,não precisa.-franze a testa.**

**-Pode deixar.Não é incomodo algum.-Grissom sorri.**

**-Ai,obrigada senhor,eu sou tão desastrada!-a mulher sorri.**

**-Posso saber o nome da "senhorita desastrada"?-pergunta Grissom com um sorriso.**

**-Pode.-a moça retribui o sorriso- Meu nome é Jane Fisher.-estende a mão para cumprimentar Grissom.**

**-Eu sou Gil Grissom.-estende a mão para a moça- Senhora Fisher...**

**-Me chame apenas de Jay.**

**-Então Jay,desculpe-me perguntar mas,o que uma mulher bonita faz sozinha em uma cafeteria a noite?**

**-Ah...-Jane sorri- Estou esperando uma pessoa.**

**-Hum!-Gil faz biquinho- Namorado?**

**-Namorado?-Jay ri- Não,estou esperando minha irmã,ela vai viajar e vou levá-la ao aeroporto.Não tenho namorado.**

**-Como não?-Grissom se espanta- O que uma mulher tão linda como você ainda faz sozinha?**

**-Obrigada!-sorri- Eu terminei um relacionamento faz pouco tempo,eu o amava mas,não deu certo,assim como os outros.**

**-Por que?**

**-Quer saber uma coisa é...Posso te chamar apenas de Gil?**

**-Claro.-responde.**

**-Quer saber uma coisa Gil?-olha para baixo- Não trabalhe de mais.**

**Ao ouvir aquilo,Grissom ficou mais espantado do que estava.**

**-Por que?-era a única coisa que conseguia dizer.**

**-Gil,a única coisa que eu faço nesses últimos anos é trabalhar,e trabalhar,não saio,as únicas pessoas com quem me divirto são meus pacientes,crianças com câncer e outras doenças.**

**-É médica?**

**,e amo trabalhar com crianças,mas nos últimos tempos estou me cansando,não das crianças,mas sim de fazer sempre as mesmas coisas.-começa a chorar- Eu só quero encontrar uma pessoa legal,sonho em me casar,ter uma família,filhos,mas meu trabalho não deixa.**

**-Eu sei como é.Mas não chore.-passa o dedo no rosto de Jane para enxugar as lagrimas.**

**-Tudo bem.-sorri- Mas e você,tem alguém?**

**-Se eu não fosse tão idiota,lerdo,eu teria.**

**-Como assim?**

**-Jay,eu amo tanto uma mulher,mas tanto,só que eu tenho medo de dizer para ela o que eu sinto.**

**-Mas não tenha medo.**

**-Eu não consigo não sentir é linda,inteligente,e quando estou perto dela eu fico meio...Desajeitado entende?**

**-Entendo.-ri- Mas Gil,perca seus medos e fale com ela,antes que você acabe perdendo ela.**

**Grissom olhou para Jane com uma cara de assustado,parecia mais a Catherine uma outra moça também loira só que com os olhos azuis vem na direção dos dois,e começa a conversar com Jay.**

**-Oi!-diz a moça com um sorriso.**

**-Oi Rapha.-Jay sorri.**

**-Que isso Jay,namorado novo e não me contou nada?**

**-O menina!-Jane fica seria- Deixa pra lá.O Gil essa é minha irmã caçula,Raphaela.**

**-Olá.-diz Grissom.**

**-Oi!-sorri- Jay,vamos senão eu perco meu vôo.**

**-Está bem Raphaela.-se levanta- Olha Gil,vou deixar meu telefone com você.Para você me ligar para conversarmos mais vezes.E boa sorte com a garota.**

**-Obrigado Jane,vou precisar.**

**-Ah!E não se esqueça de me apresentar a ela,quero conhecer a paixão do meu mais novo amigo.-pisca para Grissom.**

**Jane e a irmã vão em borá,Grissom fica ali por mais cinco minutos e depois segue para a casa de Sara,ele precisa falar com lá,ele fica mais dez minutos no isso,no seu apartamento,Sara estava assistindo a um filme,a tarde ela não havia se sentido muito bem,estava com enjôos,tontura,mas já havia ão resolveu alugar um assistindo quando a campainha toca.**

**-Ai,que saco!-Sara reclama- Logo agora que o filme está ficando será que é hein? "Ah!Mas você nunca vai saber se não atender"-pensou.**

**Sara se levanta do sofá e vai ate a porta,quando abre tem uma surpresa.**

**-Grissom!-se assusta.**

**-Oi!Tudo bem?-ao ver Sara,Grissom abre um grande sorriso,que é retribuído por sua amada.**

**-Tudo .-Sara abre espaço para Grissom entrar.**

**-O que está fazendo Sara?-Grissom senta no sofá.**

**-Estou assistindo um filme.-se senta.**

**-Qual?**

**-A casa do lago.É um filme muito bom,com a Sandra Bulock e Keano estão em anos diferentes,ela está dois anos mais adiantada que ele.E eles se apaixonam,mas a única coisa que eu não entendo é porque ela está dois anos adiantada,ele em 2004 ela em 2006,é assim...**

**Grissom ouvia tudo que Sara dizia,mesmo não entendendo nada do que ela estava falando,olhava para ela com um sorriso largo no rosto.**

**-Entendeu?O Grissom!-sacode o braço dele.**

**-Ah,o que?-olha para Sara.**

**-Você está desligado,por que?-sorri olhando para ele com ternura.**

**-É você que me deixa assim.-toca o rosto de Sara que desfaz o sorriso dando lugar as bochechinhas vermelhas.**

**-Ah!-desvia do toque- Nossa,estou de pijamas,me desculpe a forma de como estou vestida,é que o porteiro não avisou que você estava aqui.**

**Sara estava com uma camisa regata com uma coruja desenhada,e um short bem curto com varias corujinhas desenhadas.E seu pijama curtinho estava deixando Grissom louco,"tenho que falar antes que caio em tentação" pensou ele.**

**-Não tenho que te desculpar,você está em sua casa.-sorri- E foi eu que pedi para ele não avisar,eu quis fazer uma surpresa.**

**-É,pois então eu adorei a surpresa!-Sara levanta a sobrancelha,morde os lábios e faz uma cara maliciosa,que deixou Grissom sem palavras.**

**-É...é...hum!-Grissom não conseguia falar nada.**

**-Griss,o que foi?**

**-Nada...nada não!-balança a cabeça- O Sara.**

**-O que?-olha para Grissom.**

**-Você vai continuar assistindo o filme?**

**-Quer saber,não.Já assisti umas cinco vezes desde que aluguei.**

**-Por que?-franze a testa e ri.**

**-Porque é lindo!-morde os lábios.**

**-Olha só,Sara Sidle no seu momento romântico.-sorri.**

**-Para.-da um tapa no braço de Grissom e fica vermelha de vergonha-"Por que fui fazer isso?"-pensou- Bom,então vou desligar a TV.**

**Enquanto Sara desliga a televisão,Grissom vai ate a cozinha pegar uma bebida para eles.**

**-Sara,vai querer beber alguma coisa?-se dirige ate a geladeira.**

**-Sim,por favor refrigerante.- vira para trás enquanto tirava o filme do DVD.**

**-Refrigerante?-da uma gargalhada.**

**-Qual é a graça Grissom?**

**-Sara Sidle dispensando a cerveja?**

**-É,por que?-fica seria.**

**-Milagres acontecem.**

**-Griss!-balança a cabeça- Eu resolvi deixar um pouco a cerveja de lado.**

**-Faz bem.-pega duas latas de refrigerante da geladeira de Sara- E também,temos que estar bem sóbrios para a surpresa que eu preparei para você hoje.**

**-Ué!-sorri- Além de você tem outra surpresa é?**

**-E que surpresa!-vai ate a sala e para ao lado de Sara com as latinhas de refrigerante nas mãos.**

**-Obrigada!-pega uma lata.**

**-Sara,posso colocar uma musica?**

**-Claro que sim!**

**Grissom coloca o refrigerante em cima da mesinha de centro na sala e começa a procurar uma musica perfeita nos vários CDs que Sara tinha em sua que encontrou uma perfeita,Endless Love,e resolveu colocar.**

_My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right_

**-Endless Love!-disse Sara surpresa- Eu adoro essa musica!**

**-É uma das minhas favoritas.-os olhos de Grissom brilhavam com os toques da musica,ele estava muito apaixonado.**

**-É uma das minhas favoritas também,ela me lembra...**

**-Te lembra quem?-Grissom toca no queixo de Sara.**

**-Me lembra você!-olha para o chão envergonhada.**

**Ao ouvir aquilo Grissom sorri e olha para Sara com seria o momento certo.**

_My first love,  
You´re every breath that I take  
You´re every step I make_

**-Sara...é...**

**-O que foi?-Sara sorri.**

**-Quer dançar?-estende a mão para Sara.**

**-Quero.**

_And I_

_I-I-I-I-I  
I want to share_

_All my love with you  
No one else will do..._

_And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes_

_They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love_

**Os dois começam a dançar e com o ritimo gostoso e lento da musica,Grissom não consegue se segurar e da um beijo em Sara,um beijo gostoso e apaixonado,Sara sentiu seu coração acelerar,"só pode ser um sonho",pensava.E assim,ao som da voz de Lionel Richie e Diana Ross,Grissom resolveu se declarar.**

_Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun_

_Forever  
Oh  
I´ll hold you close in my arms  
I can´t resist your charms_

**-Sara!-encostou sua testa na de Sara e ficou sentindo a respiração dela.**

**-Grissom,eu te amo tanto!-sorri.**

**-Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa.**

**-O que?-dizia ofegante.**

**Grissom se solta de Sara e se ajoelha,pega nas mão dela,e com os olhos brilhando fala o que tanto tentava esconder por tanto tempo.**

**-Sara,por mais que nos amassemos,eu pensei que nunca seria possível viver essa paixã um tolo tentando esconder esse sentimento lindo que eu sinto por você por tanto agora percebi que o meu destino é ficar ao seu lado,não poderia ser feliz com mulher nenhuma a não ser você.Eu te amo!**

_And love  
Oh, love_

_I´ll be a fool  
For you,  
I´m sure  
You know I don´t mind  
Oh, you know I don´t mind_

_Cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
I´ve found in you  
My endless love _

Oh wow  
Boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom

**Sara já se encontrava com seus olhos cheios de lagrima,lagrimas de felicidade,ela não poderia estar mais feliz naquele momento.O homem da sua vida finalmente estava se declarando para ela.**

_Oh, and love  
Oh, love  
I´ll be that fool  
For you,  
I´m sure  
You know I don´t mind  
Oh you know  
I don´t mind_

**-Sara Sidle,o amor que sinto por você é mais forte do que tudo que possa nos atrapalhar,por isso eu tomei coragem de me ê é a coisa mais importante da minha vida,e não suportaria te perder para outro!-da um beijo nas mãos de Sara.**

_And, Yes_

_You´ll be the only one  
Cause NO one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I´ll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love_

**-Você nunca vai me perder para ninguém!-diz chorando.**

**-Sara,por favor,quer deixar de ser a senhorita Sidle e se tornar a senhora Grissom?-se levanta e tira uma caixinha vermelha e prata do bolso,quando abre,Sara tem uma surpresa,duas alianças lindas,de ouro.**

**-Griss,não sei o que dizer,tudo tão rápido!-sorri com os olhos cheios de lagrima- Nem chegamos a namorar.**

**-Diga ,não importa que não namoramos,o que sentimos um pelo outro é muito ficar com você pelo resto da minha favor diga sim?**

**-Sim,sim e que eu aceito,é tudo o que mais quero!-sorri.**

_My endless love... _

**Ao ouvir aquilo,Grissom não se conteve de tanta alegria que Sara no colo,lhe deu um beijo apaixonado e quando perceberam,já estavam no quarto a deitou na cama e ficou por cima dela,beijando seu pescoço,Sara passava suas unhas nas costas de Grissom que erguia devagar a minúscula blusa de ia abrindo o cinto de da calça de já estavam nus,e se amando,ele a penetrava com vontade,estavam sedentos um do amor do outro,Grissom,em cima de Sara,sentia todo o prazer de estar dentro de sua amada,primeiro com movimentos sussurrava seu nome no seu ouvido,Grissom ao ouvir ficou muito emocionado,agora ela seria sua para sempre.**

**-Griss!Grissom!**

**-Sara,eu te amo!-Grissom começava a aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos.**

**-Eu também te amo!-chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo.**

**-Agora vamos ficar juntos para te prometo!-beijava o pescoço de Sara.**

**Se amaram pelo resto da noite.E depois dormiram,esgotados,mas felizes,finalmente manhã Grissom acordou primeiro,e ficou observando sua preciosa dormindo feito um anjo ao seu lado,quando Sara acorda,seus olhos castanhos se encontraram com o azul dos olhos dele,e o belo sorriso que ela tanto amava estava lá,no rosto do seu homem.**

**-Bom dia meu amor!-sorria para Sara.**

**-Bom dia!-respondia meio sonolenta.**

**-Dormiu bem?-dava beijinhos nos ombros de Sara.**

**-Do seu lado não poderia ser melhor.-sentava na cama.**

**-Sara,eu estive pensando na noite de ontem e...**

**-A não Grissom,você não vai fazer como das outras vezes?-franze a testa.**

**-Não,de jeito nenhum,eu ia apenas falar em como iríamos contar aos nosso ,eu não vou te deixar!-segura o rosto de Sara.**

**-Ah ta!-faz biquinho.**

**-Então como eu ia dizendo,eu pensei em...**

**Grissom não conseguiu terminar de falar,pois Sara saiu correndo para o banheiro,lá vomitou tudo o que tinha no estomago,e ate o que não para o quarto,com uma cara não muito boa,Grissom,já de pé,perguntou o que aconteceu:**

**-Sara,o que foi isso,você está bem?-coloca a mão no ombro dela.**

**-Sim,agora estou,fiquei enjoada de repente.-coloca a mão na boca.**

**Grissom sorri,já imaginada o que podia ser,afinal,antes deles ficarem juntos transaram algumas vezes.**

**-O Grissom,eu aqui mal,vomitando tudo o que resta no meu estomago e você ai com esse sorrisinho bobo na cara?-Sara olha seria para Grissom que a abraça e senta com ela na cama.**

**-Sara!Não acredito!**

**-Grissom o que foi?-franze a testa.**

**-A quanto tempo você está assim?**

**-Assim como?**

**-Com esses enjôos,essas coisas.**

**-Já faz um que?-Sara já tinha em mente o que Grissom tentava dizer.**

**-Tirando ontem,qual foi a ultima vez que fizemos amor?**

**-Acho que a um mês.-balança a cabeça- Não Griss,não estou grávida.**

**-Claro que está,eu me lembro que naquele dia não me nos outros dia também.**

**-Claro!Na época éramos apenas "amigos".Como iríamos saber se íamos ter uma recaída ou não.-Sara se levanta- Mas não estou grávida.**

**-Mas pode estar.E pense meu amor,se estiver vai ser a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo.-vai ate Sara e coloca a mão na barriga dela- Nosso pequeno Grissom,fruto de uma das nossas noites de amor,vai ser ótimo.**

**Sara á que estaria grávida mesmo?Ela que nunca tinha pensado em ser mãe,agora pedia para que estivesse mesmo grávida,pois ter um filho com o homem que sempre amou para ela era maravilhoso.**

**-Depois eu compro um teste de gravidez e faço.-diz sorrindo- Mas e agora,como vamos contar aos outros sobre nós?**

**-Então Sara,é...**

**Grissom não tem tempo de terminar,pois Sara corre para o banheiro de novo.**

**-Se você parar de vomitar quem sabe eu consiga dizer.-Grissom corre atrás dela.**

**No laboratório todos esperavam Grissom chegar para distribuir os casos da lia uma revista,Greg e Nick apenas falavam bobagens,e Catherine estava quieta lendo uma revista quando Warrick senta do seu lado.**

**-Oi!-Warrick sorri.**

**-Oi Warrick!-Catherine responde seria,com uma cara não muito boa.**

**-Que foi Cath,ainda está brava?**

**-Por que Warrick?Só porque ontem fiz sexo com um homem casado?-Catherine da um sorriso irônico- E não deveria estar brava?**

**-Catherine eu já falei,não amo a Tina,meu casamento está indo de mal a pior,vou terminar com ela.**

**-Warrick se vocês apenas namorassem eu ate aceitaria,mas vocês estão casados.**

**-Eu vou pedir o prometo.**

**-Warrick,presta atenção,não é tão fácil assim como você pensa.E se ela te ama?**

**-Ela não está nem aí para mim!**

**-Olha Warrick,eu te amo você fez sua escolha!**

**Catherine se levanta e vai ate Sara,para conversar com ela,e deixa Warrick sozinho e pensativo."Eu vou me separar da Tina,e você vai ser minha Catherine Willows!" minutos depois Grissom chega na sala de convivência,e para o espanto de todos,menos de Catherine que sabia de tudo,ele da um beijo em Sara.**

**-O que seria...isso?-Greg cruza os braços.**

**-Ué Greg,nós nos beijamos,é o que todo casal de namorados fazem,não é?-Grissom faz bico.**

**-Namorados?-Warrick,Nick e Greg perguntam espantados.**

**-Sim,namorados!-Sara responde sorrindo- Qual é gente,por que o espanto?**

**-E ainda pergunta?-Nick levanta as sobrancelhas.**

**-Na verdade somos noivos.-diz Grissom.**

**-Mas tão rápido?-Catherine fala impressionada com a atitude do amigo.**

**-Sim,tão rápido sim Catherine,é que logo o bebê vai chegar.-Grissom olha para Sara que franze a testa.**

**-Bebê?-Greg se assusta engasgando com o café- Sara,você está grávida?**

**-Não,é que,eu não sei...**

**Sara,de tão envergonhada,não conseguia se explicar.**

**-Bem que desconfiei quando vi Sara vomitando no Locke.-Nick sorri.**

**-Espera aí.Quem disse que estou grávida?-Sara fica seria.**

**-Ué!Não está?-Greg pergunta com uma cara de desentendido.**

**-Esta sim!-teima Grissom.**

**-Não,não Grissom!**

**-Vem cá,será que da para alguém me explicar direito isso?É porque eu não estou entendendo,é seio mesmo,nadinha.-Catherine faz uma cara seria olhando para todos.**

**-Não Catherine,não estou.**

**-Acho que você está.-Grissom teima mais uma vez- Você está com todos os sintomas.**

**-Griss,querido,só porque você me viu vomitando uma vez ou outra não significa que eu esteja grávida,se liga darling!-faz biquinho.**

**-Bom,mas,esquecendo este assunto,se Sara estiver mesmo grávida,logo vamos ,a quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?-pergunta Nick.**

**-Nick,nós sempre nos amamos,mas nos acertamos mesmo,ontem.-Grissom sorri.**

**-Espera aí um pouco,vocês estão juntos mesmo desde ontem,mas se Sara estiver grávida,então vocês dormiram juntos antes de começarem a namorar.-Greg fala.**

**-O Greg,deixa de ser idiota,isso lá é coisa que se fale?-Warrick da um tapinha na cabeça de Greg.**

**-Aí,desculpa!-Greg sai de lado constrangido.**

**-Bom,mas esquecemos de desejar felicidades para o que vocês sejam muito felizes,meus melhores amigos juntos,ate que enfim hein?-Catherine fala sem tirar os olhos de Warrick.**

**-Ah sim!-diz Nick- Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes,vocês merecem.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Evidências de um amor eterno_

**(Grissom e Sara Romance)**

**Já tinha se passado cinco meses desde que Sara revelou para Grissom tudo sobre seu trágico então Grissom e Sara ficaram mais próximos,ele ia na casa dela com muita freqüência,conversavam sobre muitas coisas,e passavam muito tempo juntos,tanto que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro foi ele não conseguia dizer para ela o que sentia,percebia as investidas dela em cima dele,mas quando ela estava perto ele congelava,custava a falar alguma coisa,e quando conseguia sair do "estado de choque" em que aquela mulher o deixava,falava com a voz estava sempre planejando quando iria se declarar para Sara,mas depois sempre que ele e Sara foram ficando mais próximos,haviam feito amor algumas vezes,mas no dia seguinte nada resolviam,esqueciam o acontecido da noite anterior e voltavam a ser apenas bons sempre buscava um jeito para conseguir perder a vergonha que sentia e se declarar a sua amada,e para a sua sorte Sara e Catherine finalmente tinham se a discussão que tiveram naquele dia,e depois que Catherine também ficou sabendo o que havia acontecido com Sara durante sua infância,as duas se desculparam e também ficaram muito próximas,e viraram "melhores amigas",como elas mesmas contava tudo para Catherine,desde pequenos segredos menos importantes,ate o seu maior segredo,o amor que sentia por ça-feira,8:30 da manhã,após o fim do turno,Grissom havia chegado a sua casa,toumou um banho e estava preparando seu café da manhã,quando a campainha toca.**

**-Já estou indo!-Grissom grita enquanto se encaminha ate a porta,estava vestido com uma bermuda azul e uma camisa amarela bem clara,e como estava fazendo seu café,estava com o guardanapo sobre o ombro,quando abre a porta,para sua surpresa era Catherine.**

**-Olá Gil.-diz Catherine abrindo um sorriso.**

**-Oi Catherine.-franze a testa- O que está fazendo aqui?**

**-Ué,vim visitar meu amigo,é que Lindsey está na casa da minha mãe,hoje não tem aula para ela,e com certeza ainda deve estar dormindo,como não tinha nada para fazer em casa vim aqui conversar um pouco com você,mas acho que não foi uma boa idéia,se você quiser eu vou em borá.-Catherine se vira para sair.**

**-Não Catherine,claro que eu não quero que você vá em borá,sua presença é sempre bem vinda na minha entrar.-Grissom abre espaço para que Catherine entre.**

**-Então Gil,o que está fazendo?**

**-Estou fazendo meu café da manhã.-se dirige para o fogão.**

**-Olha que bonitinho,Gil Grissom fazendo café.-Catherine da uma risadinha.**

**-É assim cara colega,se eu quero eu tenho que fazer,não tenho ninguém que faça para mim,e mesmo que tivesse,eu ajudaria.-Grissom da um sorriso meio torto.**

**-Gil,sabe o que eu ainda acho?**

**-O que?-se vira para Catherine.**

**-Que você está precisando de uma mulher.**

**-Catherine!-franze a testa.**

**-E não é verdade?-arregala os belos olhos azuis- Gil,você está sempre sozinho,nunca sai de casa a não ser para trabalhar,ou ir ao supermercado,sua única diversão é ler seus livros,e todos são sempre sobre os mesmos sei que você as vezes se enjoa de fazer sempre as mesmas coisas,mas não admite isso,e como é a sua única forma de diversão você não ê não tem vida social,não sai para conhecer pessoas diferentes,seus únicos amigos são o pessoal do laboratório,você...**

**Grissom a interrompe,mas é porque não gostou de ouvir as verdades que Catherine lhe disse.**

**-Catherine,isso não é verdade.**

**-Gil...**

**-Catherine,por favor para!-franze a testa.**

**-Ok!Tudo bem Gil,não vim aqui para discutir com você.**

**-Ótimo!-sorri- O omelete ficou pronto,você quer?**

**-Não obrigada!Já tomei café da manhã!**

**Eles se sentam.**

**-O Cath,posso te fazer uma pergunta?-Grissom coloca um pedaço do omelete na boca.**

**-Fala Gil?**

**-Agora que você e Sara ficaram amigas,porque você veio aqui hoje ao invés de ir na casa dela?**

**Catherine ri.**

**-O que foi?Qual é a graça?-olha para Catherine**

**-Achei que ia perguntar uma coisa tão importante!**

**-Mas para mim é importante.-olha serio para Catherine.**

**-Tudo bem Gil.-franze a testa e sorri- Eu pensei em ir ate a casa dela,mas quando eu estava indo para o estacionamento vi ela saindo do laboratório abraçada com um homem alto,moreno,muito bonito,acho que era namorado dela.**

**Ao ouvir aquilo Grissom engasga com um pedaço de omelete.**

**-Gil,você está bem?-Cath fica seria,mas se diverte com a situação.**

**-Namorado?-Grissom esfrega o ante-braço direito na boca.**

**-Não sei se é.-Catherine levanta as mãos- Pode ser um amigo,sei lá,algum conhecido dela,não sei se é namorado.**

**-Namorado,não,não pode ser,ela está namorando,acabou...acabou minha chance.-Grissom entrelaça seus dedos e os leva ate o seu queixo.**

**-Gil se você gosta dela melhor falar.-Catherine balança a cabeça.**

**Grissom ergue a cabeça.**

**-Não consigo Catherine,eu quero,eu tento falar,mas quanto eu penso em me declarar,falar o que eu sinto,eu congelo,as palavras não saem.**

**-Gil,se você continuar com essa sua vergonha,com esse seu medo,vai acabar perdendo saber lá se este tal é namorado dela mesmo,não desperdice essa chance que você tem de ficar ao lado da mulher que você ama.**

**-Mas,eu não medo de amá-la de mais,e de repente esse amor acabar.**

**-Grissom,se você ama ela do jeito que eu sei que você ama,acredite,esse amor nunca vai acabar.**

**-Será?**

**-Se você ouvisse as coisas que ela fala de você,os sonhos que ela tem com você.**

**Ao ouvir aquilo Grissom abriu um grande sorriso, "ela me ama" pensou todo feliz.**

**-Ela sonha comigo?**

**-Ela te ama Gil á que você não percebeu isso ainda?-Catherine se levanta e olha no seu relógio- Olha a hora,Gil eu já vou que buscar a Lind na casa da minha mãe daqui a pouco.**

**-Tchau Cath,obrigado por ter vindo.-se levanta e abraça a colega.**

**-Tchau,e pensa no que eu te falei.**

**Catherine foi em borá.A tarde inteira Grissom ficou pensando em Sara."Será que ela encontrou uma pessoa e me esqueceu?Será que ela ainda gosta de mim?",ele ficou a tarde inteira pensando em como falar para Sara o que sentia,não sabia como expressar o que naquele dia seria sua folga,e de Sara também,ele resolveu ir ate a casa dela,e lá finalmente se tomou um banho,vestiu a melhor roupa que tinha em seu closet,pegou o presente que tinha comprado para sua amada,e foi para a casa caminho,Grissom resolveu parar e pensar mais um pouco em como dizer o que ão parou em uma cafeteria e resolveu entrar.**

**-Boa noite,o que o senhor vai querer?-uma garçonete pergunta a Grissom.**

**-Boa noite,eu quero um café.-Grissom se senta e fica observando tudo ao seu redor,quando uma mulher linda,loira de olhos castanhos senta do seu lado.**

**-Pronto senhor aqui está seu café.-fala a garçonete entregando a xícara a Grissom **

**-Boa noite senhora o que vai querer?**

**-Eu quero...-olha para Grissom- Um café.**

**-Ok!Já estou trazendo.**

**A garçonete sai,a moça que sentava ao lado de Grissom ficava olhando seu relógio sem parar,e Grissom dava umas olhadas quase despercebidas para ela.**

**-Aqui está seu café senhora.-a garçonete entrega o café a moça que ao pegar a xícara de mal jeito derruba todo o café na calça de Grissom.**

**-Ai,desculpa senhor!-a moça pegou o guardanapo e esfregava na calça de Gil,que deu um pulo do banco.**

**-Não foi nada,não se preocupe.-Grissom se afasta.**

**-Senhores,eu vou pegar um pano.-diz a garçonete.**

**-Me desculpe!Sou muito desastrada.-lamentava a moça.**

**-Não,não tem problema,acidentes acontecem.-Grissom coloca uma das mãos nas costas dela.**

**-Pior que agora o único dinheiro que eu tenho na minha carteira não posso usar.**

**-Deixe moça,eu pago outro café para você.-diz Grissom.**

**-Não senhor,não precisa.-franze a testa.**

**-Pode deixar.Não é incomodo algum.-Grissom sorri.**

**-Ai,obrigada senhor,eu sou tão desastrada!-a mulher sorri.**

**-Posso saber o nome da "senhorita desastrada"?-pergunta Grissom com um sorriso.**

**-Pode.-a moça retribui o sorriso- Meu nome é Jane Fisher.-estende a mão para cumprimentar Grissom.**

**-Eu sou Gil Grissom.-estende a mão para a moça- Senhora Fisher...**

**-Me chame apenas de Jay.**

**-Então Jay,desculpe-me perguntar mas,o que uma mulher bonita faz sozinha em uma cafeteria a noite?**

**-Ah...-Jane sorri- Estou esperando uma pessoa.**

**-Hum!-Gil faz biquinho- Namorado?**

**-Namorado?-Jay ri- Não,estou esperando minha irmã,ela vai viajar e vou levá-la ao aeroporto.Não tenho namorado.**

**-Como não?-Grissom se espanta- O que uma mulher tão linda como você ainda faz sozinha?**

**-Obrigada!-sorri- Eu terminei um relacionamento faz pouco tempo,eu o amava mas,não deu certo,assim como os outros.**

**-Por que?**

**-Quer saber uma coisa é...Posso te chamar apenas de Gil?**

**-Claro.-responde.**

**-Quer saber uma coisa Gil?-olha para baixo- Não trabalhe de mais.**

**Ao ouvir aquilo,Grissom ficou mais espantado do que estava.**

**-Por que?-era a única coisa que conseguia dizer.**

**-Gil,a única coisa que eu faço nesses últimos anos é trabalhar,e trabalhar,não saio,as únicas pessoas com quem me divirto são meus pacientes,crianças com câncer e outras doenças.**

**-É médica?**

**,e amo trabalhar com crianças,mas nos últimos tempos estou me cansando,não das crianças,mas sim de fazer sempre as mesmas coisas.-começa a chorar- Eu só quero encontrar uma pessoa legal,sonho em me casar,ter uma família,filhos,mas meu trabalho não deixa.**

**-Eu sei como é.Mas não chore.-passa o dedo no rosto de Jane para enxugar as lagrimas.**

**-Tudo bem.-sorri- Mas e você,tem alguém?**

**-Se eu não fosse tão idiota,lerdo,eu teria.**

**-Como assim?**

**-Jay,eu amo tanto uma mulher,mas tanto,só que eu tenho medo de dizer para ela o que eu sinto.**

**-Mas não tenha medo.**

**-Eu não consigo não sentir é linda,inteligente,e quando estou perto dela eu fico meio...Desajeitado entende?**

**-Entendo.-ri- Mas Gil,perca seus medos e fale com ela,antes que você acabe perdendo ela.**

**Grissom olhou para Jane com uma cara de assustado,parecia mais a Catherine uma outra moça também loira só que com os olhos azuis vem na direção dos dois,e começa a conversar com Jay.**

**-Oi!-diz a moça com um sorriso.**

**-Oi Rapha.-Jay sorri.**

**-Que isso Jay,namorado novo e não me contou nada?**

**-O menina!-Jane fica seria- Deixa pra lá.O Gil essa é minha irmã caçula,Raphaela.**

**-Olá.-diz Grissom.**

**-Oi!-sorri- Jay,vamos senão eu perco meu vôo.**

**-Está bem Raphaela.-se levanta- Olha Gil,vou deixar meu telefone com você.Para você me ligar para conversarmos mais vezes.E boa sorte com a garota.**

**-Obrigado Jane,vou precisar.**

**-Ah!E não se esqueça de me apresentar a ela,quero conhecer a paixão do meu mais novo amigo.-pisca para Grissom.**

**Jane e a irmã vão em borá,Grissom fica ali por mais cinco minutos e depois segue para a casa de Sara,ele precisa falar com lá,ele fica mais dez minutos no isso,no seu apartamento,Sara estava assistindo a um filme,a tarde ela não havia se sentido muito bem,estava com enjôos,tontura,mas já havia ão resolveu alugar um assistindo quando a campainha toca.**

**-Ai,que saco!-Sara reclama- Logo agora que o filme está ficando será que é hein? "Ah!Mas você nunca vai saber se não atender"-pensou.**

**Sara se levanta do sofá e vai ate a porta,quando abre tem uma surpresa.**

**-Grissom!-se assusta.**

**-Oi!Tudo bem?-ao ver Sara,Grissom abre um grande sorriso,que é retribuído por sua amada.**

**-Tudo .-Sara abre espaço para Grissom entrar.**

**-O que está fazendo Sara?-Grissom senta no sofá.**

**-Estou assistindo um filme.-se senta.**

**-Qual?**

**-A casa do lago.É um filme muito bom,com a Sandra Bulock e Keano estão em anos diferentes,ela está dois anos mais adiantada que ele.E eles se apaixonam,mas a única coisa que eu não entendo é porque ela está dois anos adiantada,ele em 2004 ela em 2006,é assim...**

**Grissom ouvia tudo que Sara dizia,mesmo não entendendo nada do que ela estava falando,olhava para ela com um sorriso largo no rosto.**

**-Entendeu?O Grissom!-sacode o braço dele.**

**-Ah,o que?-olha para Sara.**

**-Você está desligado,por que?-sorri olhando para ele com ternura.**

**-É você que me deixa assim.-toca o rosto de Sara que desfaz o sorriso dando lugar as bochechinhas vermelhas.**

**-Ah!-desvia do toque- Nossa,estou de pijamas,me desculpe a forma de como estou vestida,é que o porteiro não avisou que você estava aqui.**

**Sara estava com uma camisa regata com uma coruja desenhada,e um short bem curto com varias corujinhas desenhadas.E seu pijama curtinho estava deixando Grissom louco,"tenho que falar antes que caio em tentação" pensou ele.**

**-Não tenho que te desculpar,você está em sua casa.-sorri- E foi eu que pedi para ele não avisar,eu quis fazer uma surpresa.**

**-É,pois então eu adorei a surpresa!-Sara levanta a sobrancelha,morde os lábios e faz uma cara maliciosa,que deixou Grissom sem palavras.**

**-É...é...hum!-Grissom não conseguia falar nada.**

**-Griss,o que foi?**

**-Nada...nada não!-balança a cabeça- O Sara.**

**-O que?-olha para Grissom.**

**-Você vai continuar assistindo o filme?**

**-Quer saber,não.Já assisti umas cinco vezes desde que aluguei.**

**-Por que?-franze a testa e ri.**

**-Porque é lindo!-morde os lábios.**

**-Olha só,Sara Sidle no seu momento romântico.-sorri.**

**-Para.-da um tapa no braço de Grissom e fica vermelha de vergonha-"Por que fui fazer isso?"-pensou- Bom,então vou desligar a TV.**

**Enquanto Sara desliga a televisão,Grissom vai ate a cozinha pegar uma bebida para eles.**

**-Sara,vai querer beber alguma coisa?-se dirige ate a geladeira.**

**-Sim,por favor refrigerante.- vira para trás enquanto tirava o filme do DVD.**

**-Refrigerante?-da uma gargalhada.**

**-Qual é a graça Grissom?**

**-Sara Sidle dispensando a cerveja?**

**-É,por que?-fica seria.**

**-Milagres acontecem.**

**-Griss!-balança a cabeça- Eu resolvi deixar um pouco a cerveja de lado.**

**-Faz bem.-pega duas latas de refrigerante da geladeira de Sara- E também,temos que estar bem sóbrios para a surpresa que eu preparei para você hoje.**

**-Ué!-sorri- Além de você tem outra surpresa é?**

**-E que surpresa!-vai ate a sala e para ao lado de Sara com as latinhas de refrigerante nas mãos.**

**-Obrigada!-pega uma lata.**

**-Sara,posso colocar uma musica?**

**-Claro que sim!**

**Grissom coloca o refrigerante em cima da mesinha de centro na sala e começa a procurar uma musica perfeita nos vários CDs que Sara tinha em sua que encontrou uma perfeita,Endless Love,e resolveu colocar.**

_My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right_

**-Endless Love!-disse Sara surpresa- Eu adoro essa musica!**

**-É uma das minhas favoritas.-os olhos de Grissom brilhavam com os toques da musica,ele estava muito apaixonado.**

**-É uma das minhas favoritas também,ela me lembra...**

**-Te lembra quem?-Grissom toca no queixo de Sara.**

**-Me lembra você!-olha para o chão envergonhada.**

**Ao ouvir aquilo Grissom sorri e olha para Sara com seria o momento certo.**

_My first love,  
You´re every breath that I take  
You´re every step I make_

**-Sara...é...**

**-O que foi?-Sara sorri.**

**-Quer dançar?-estende a mão para Sara.**

**-Quero.**

_And I_

_I-I-I-I-I  
I want to share_

_All my love with you  
No one else will do..._

_And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes_

_They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love_

**Os dois começam a dançar e com o ritimo gostoso e lento da musica,Grissom não consegue se segurar e da um beijo em Sara,um beijo gostoso e apaixonado,Sara sentiu seu coração acelerar,"só pode ser um sonho",pensava.E assim,ao som da voz de Lionel Richie e Diana Ross,Grissom resolveu se declarar.**

_Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun_

_Forever  
Oh  
I´ll hold you close in my arms  
I can´t resist your charms_

**-Sara!-encostou sua testa na de Sara e ficou sentindo a respiração dela.**

**-Grissom,eu te amo tanto!-sorri.**

**-Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa.**

**-O que?-dizia ofegante.**

**Grissom se solta de Sara e se ajoelha,pega nas mão dela,e com os olhos brilhando fala o que tanto tentava esconder por tanto tempo.**

**-Sara,por mais que nos amassemos,eu pensei que nunca seria possível viver essa paixã um tolo tentando esconder esse sentimento lindo que eu sinto por você por tanto agora percebi que o meu destino é ficar ao seu lado,não poderia ser feliz com mulher nenhuma a não ser você.Eu te amo!**

_And love  
Oh, love_

_I´ll be a fool  
For you,  
I´m sure  
You know I don´t mind  
Oh, you know I don´t mind_

_Cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
I´ve found in you  
My endless love_

Oh wow  
Boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom

**Sara já se encontrava com seus olhos cheios de lagrima,lagrimas de felicidade,ela não poderia estar mais feliz naquele momento.O homem da sua vida finalmente estava se declarando para ela.**

_Oh, and love  
Oh, love  
I´ll be that fool  
For you,  
I´m sure  
You know I don´t mind  
Oh you know  
I don´t mind_

**-Sara Sidle,o amor que sinto por você é mais forte do que tudo que possa nos atrapalhar,por isso eu tomei coragem de me ê é a coisa mais importante da minha vida,e não suportaria te perder para outro!-da um beijo nas mãos de Sara.**

_And, Yes_

_You´ll be the only one  
Cause NO one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I´ll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love_

**-Você nunca vai me perder para ninguém!-diz chorando.**

**-Sara,por favor,quer deixar de ser a senhorita Sidle e se tornar a senhora Grissom?-se levanta e tira uma caixinha vermelha e prata do bolso,quando abre,Sara tem uma surpresa,duas alianças lindas,de ouro.**

**-Griss,não sei o que dizer,tudo tão rápido!-sorri com os olhos cheios de lagrima- Nem chegamos a namorar.**

**-Diga ,não importa que não namoramos,o que sentimos um pelo outro é muito ficar com você pelo resto da minha favor diga sim?**

**-Sim,sim e que eu aceito,é tudo o que mais quero!-sorri.**

_My endless love... _

**Ao ouvir aquilo,Grissom não se conteve de tanta alegria que Sara no colo,lhe deu um beijo apaixonado e quando perceberam,já estavam no quarto a deitou na cama e ficou por cima dela,beijando seu pescoço,Sara passava suas unhas nas costas de Grissom que erguia devagar a minúscula blusa de ia abrindo o cinto de da calça de já estavam nus,e se amando,ele a penetrava com vontade,estavam sedentos um do amor do outro,Grissom,em cima de Sara,sentia todo o prazer de estar dentro de sua amada,primeiro com movimentos sussurrava seu nome no seu ouvido,Grissom ao ouvir ficou muito emocionado,agora ela seria sua para sempre.**

**-Griss!Grissom!**

**-Sara,eu te amo!-Grissom começava a aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos.**

**-Eu também te amo!-chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo.**

**-Agora vamos ficar juntos para te prometo!-beijava o pescoço de Sara.**

**Se amaram pelo resto da noite.E depois dormiram,esgotados,mas felizes,finalmente manhã Grissom acordou primeiro,e ficou observando sua preciosa dormindo feito um anjo ao seu lado,quando Sara acorda,seus olhos castanhos se encontraram com o azul dos olhos dele,e o belo sorriso que ela tanto amava estava lá,no rosto do seu homem.**

**-Bom dia meu amor!-sorria para Sara.**

**-Bom dia!-respondia meio sonolenta.**

**-Dormiu bem?-dava beijinhos nos ombros de Sara.**

**-Do seu lado não poderia ser melhor.-sentava na cama.**

**-Sara,eu estive pensando na noite de ontem e...**

**-A não Grissom,você não vai fazer como das outras vezes?-franze a testa.**

**-Não,de jeito nenhum,eu ia apenas falar em como iríamos contar aos nosso ,eu não vou te deixar!-segura o rosto de Sara.**

**-Ah ta!-faz biquinho.**

**-Então como eu ia dizendo,eu pensei em...**

**Grissom não conseguiu terminar de falar,pois Sara saiu correndo para o banheiro,lá vomitou tudo o que tinha no estomago,e ate o que não para o quarto,com uma cara não muito boa,Grissom,já de pé,perguntou o que aconteceu:**

**-Sara,o que foi isso,você está bem?-coloca a mão no ombro dela.**

**-Sim,agora estou,fiquei enjoada de repente.-coloca a mão na boca.**

**Grissom sorri,já imaginada o que podia ser,afinal,antes deles ficarem juntos transaram algumas vezes.**

**-O Grissom,eu aqui mal,vomitando tudo o que resta no meu estomago e você aí com esse sorrisinho bobo na cara?-Sara olha seria para Grissom que a abraça e senta com ela na cama.**

**-Sara!Não acredito!**

**-Grissom o que foi?-franze a testa.**

**-A quanto tempo você está assim?**

**-Assim como?**

**-Com esses enjôos,essas coisas.**

**-Já faz um que?-Sara já tinha em mente o que Grissom tentava dizer.**

**-Tirando ontem,qual foi a ultima vez que fizemos amor?**

**-Acho que a um mês.-balança a cabeça- Não Griss,não estou grávida.**

**-Claro que está,eu me lembro que naquele dia não me nos outros dias também.**

**-Claro!Na época éramos apenas "amigos".Como iríamos saber se íamos ter uma recaída ou não.-Sara se levanta- Mas não estou grávida.**

**-Mas pode estar.E pense meu amor,se estiver vai ser a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo.-vai ate Sara e coloca a mão na barriga dela- Nosso pequeno Grissom,fruto de uma das nossas noites de amor,vai ser ótimo.**

**Sara á que estaria grávida mesmo?Ela que nunca tinha pensado em ser mãe,agora pedia para que estivesse mesmo grávida,pois ter um filho com o homem que sempre amou para ela era maravilhoso.**

**-Depois eu compro um teste de gravidez e faço.-diz sorrindo- Mas e agora,como vamos contar aos outros sobre nós?**

**-Então Sara,é...**

**Grissom não tem tempo de terminar,pois Sara corre para o banheiro de novo.**

**-Se você parar de vomitar quem sabe eu consiga dizer.-Grissom corre atrás dela.**

**No laboratório todos esperavam Grissom chegar para distribuir os casos da lia uma revista,Greg e Nick apenas falavam bobagens,e Catherine estava quieta lendo uma revista quando Warrick senta do seu lado.**

**-Oi!-Warrick sorri.**

**-Oi Warrick!-Catherine responde seria,com uma cara não muito boa.**

**-Que foi Cath,ainda está brava?**

**-Por que Warrick?Só porque ontem fiz sexo com um homem casado?-Catherine da um sorriso irônico- E não deveria estar brava?**

**-Catherine eu já falei,não amo a Tina,meu casamento está indo de mal a pior,vou terminar com ela.**

**-Warrick se vocês apenas namorassem eu ate aceitaria,mas vocês estão casados.**

**-Eu vou pedir o prometo.**

**-Warrick,presta atenção,não é tão fácil assim como você pensa.E se ela te ama?**

**-Ela não está nem aí para mim!**

**-Olha Warrick,eu te amo você fez sua escolha!**

**Catherine se levanta e vai ate Sara,para conversar com ela,e deixa Warrick sozinho e pensativo."Eu vou me separar da Tina,e você vai ser minha Catherine Willows!" minutos depois Grissom chega na sala de convivência,e para o espanto de todos,menos de Catherine que sabia de tudo,ele da um beijo em Sara.**

**-O que seria...isso?-Greg cruza os braços.**

**-Ué Greg,nós nos beijamos,é o que todo casal de namorados fazem,não é?-Grissom faz bico.**

**-Namorados?-Warrick,Nick e Greg perguntam espantados.**

**-Sim,namorados!-Sara responde sorrindo- Qual é gente,por que o espanto?**

**-E ainda pergunta?-Nick levanta as sobrancelhas.**

**-Na verdade somos noivos.-diz Grissom.**

**-Mas tão rápido?-Catherine fala impressionada com a atitude do amigo.**

**-Sim,tão rápido sim Catherine,é que logo o bebê vai chegar.-Grissom olha para Sara que franze a testa.**

**-Bebê?-Greg se assusta engasgando com o café- Sara,você está grávida?**

**-Não,é que,eu não sei...**

**Sara,de tão envergonhada,não conseguia se explicar.**

**-Bem que desconfiei quando vi Sara vomitando no Locke.-Nick sorri.**

**-Espera aí.Quem disse que estou grávida?-Sara fica seria.**

**-Ué!Não está?-Greg pergunta com uma cara de desentendido.**

**-Esta sim!-teima Grissom.**

**-Não,não Grissom!**

**-Vem cá,será que da para alguém me explicar direito isso?É porque eu não estou entendendo,é serio mesmo,nadinha.-Catherine faz uma cara seria olhando para todos.**

**-Não Catherine,não estou.**

**-Acho que você está.-Grissom teima mais uma vez- Você está com todos os sintomas.**

**-Griss,querido,só porque você me viu vomitando uma vez ou outra não significa que eu esteja grávida,se liga honey!-faz biquinho.**

**-Bom,mas,esquecendo este assunto,se Sara estiver mesmo grávida,logo vamos ,a quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?-pergunta Nick.**

**-Nick,nós sempre nos amamos,mas nos acertamos mesmo,ontem.-Grissom sorri.**

**-Espera aí um pouco,vocês estão juntos mesmo desde ontem,mas se Sara estiver grávida,então vocês dormiram juntos antes de começarem a namorar.-Greg fala.**

**-O Greg,deixa de ser idiota,isso lá é coisa que se fale?-Warrick da um tapinha na cabeça de Greg.**

**-Aí,desculpa!-Greg sai de lado constrangido.**

**-Bom,mas esquecemos de desejar felicidades para o que vocês sejam muito felizes,meus melhores amigos juntos,ate que enfim hein?-Catherine fala sem tirar os olhos de Warrick.**

**-Ah sim!-diz Nick- Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes,vocês merecem.**

**Todos foram abraçar o mais novo casal.**

**-Quero deixar bem claro que vocês são os únicos que vão saber do relacionamento,ok?-Grissom fala serio.**

**-Ta,mais então o Ecklie não vai saber que vocês estão juntos?-pergunta Greg.**

**-Não Greg.Não por enquanto.-Grissom sorri de lado.**

**Nesse mesmo segundo Ecklie entra na sala.**

**-Boa noite pessoal!-diz Ecklie com uma cara meio esquisita.**

**-E por falar no diabo!-Nick sussurra para Greg,que solta uma risadinha.**

**-Disse alguma coisa Stokes?-Ecklie olha serio para Nick.**

**-Não,não disse nada não Ecklie.-Nick ficou serio.**

**-Olá Sara!-disse Ecklie- Tudo bem?**

**-Oi,tudo sim!-arqueia as sobrancelhas.**

**Sara achou estranho ele falar daquele jeito com ela,ainda mais chamá-la de Ecklie não tratava mais Sara com aquele ar de desprezo de viu que Sara não era aquela pessoa que ele pensava que fosse.**

**-Bom,Grissom,o prefeito quer falara com nós dois.-fala Ecklie com uma cara amistosa,o que era raro.**

**-Comigo também?-Grissom pergunta surpreso.**

**-Bom,acho que não tem nenhum Grissom nesse laboratório a não ser você.É,é você mesmo.-Ecklie da um sorriso irônico.**

**-Tudo bem eu vou.-Sai da sala acompanhado de Ecklie.**

**Grissom foi com Ecklie para a sala outros ficaram na sala de convivência,os rapazes conversando sobre o assunto que eles mais sabiam chama Sara para conversar em outro lugar,pois estava nervosa e não sabia o que fazer a respeito da noite passada com Warrick.**

**-Sara,amiga,eu preciso falar com você!-Catherine fala com cara de preocupada.**

**-O que foi Cath,fala.-Sara fecha a revista que estava lendo para ouvir a amiga.**

**-Aqui não,tem que ser em outro lugar.-Catherine se levanta.**

**-Tudo bem,vamos para o locker.-Se levanta e vai com Catherine ate o locker.**

**Elas vão ate o locker,chegando lá,Catherine não agüenta e começa a chorar.**

**-O que foi Catherine?-Sara franze a testa preocupada- O que aconteceu?**

**-Sara,eu não entendo!-fala soluçando.**

**-Não entende o que Cath?**

**-Eu só me apaixono por homem errado.**

**-Ah Cath!-Sara da um sorriso e abraça a amiga- Claro que não.**

**-Claro que sim!-deita a cabeça no ombro de Sara- Eu não tenho sorte no amor!**

**-Para de bobagens diz,quem é ele?**

**-Não conta para ninguém?-Catherine olha para Sara.**

**-Não.-sorri.**

**-O Warrick.-abaixa a cabeça envergonhada.**

**Quando Catherine falou que era Warrick,Sara sorriu,e surpresa,perguntou para Catherine o porque ela achava que tinha errado ao se apaixonar por ele.**

**-O Warrick?-sorriu- Que bom Catherine!**

**-Você acha bom?-franze a testa.**

**-Catherine,o Warrick é legal,romântico quando está verdadeiramente apaixonado,e além de ser muito bonito.Não sei o que você achou errado ao se apaixonar por ele?**

**-Ele é legal,romântico,muito bonito,como você disse.E é casado Sara!-balança a cabeça- Eu não podia me apaixonar por um homem casado.**

**-Mas Cath,ele já falou muitas vezes para nós que não estava agüentando mais a vida que estava levando,e que iria se separar.E além disso,não sei os outros,mas eu percebi que ele gosta muito de você.**

**-Ai você acha?**

**-Claro que sim Catherine!-sorri.**

**-Mas você não sabe do pior.-faz cara de preocupada.**

**-O que?-arregala os olhos.**

**-Eu dormi com ele ontem.-Catherine sorri,numa sensação de aflição e alegria.**

**-Nossa!-coloca a mão na boca e sorri- E como foi?**

**-Foi ótimo Sara.-sorri- Muito bom!Mas eu ainda fiz uma coisa errada.**

**-O que você fez de errado?-franze a testa.**

**-Oras Sara,eu dormi com um cara casado!**

**-Mas Catherine,se ele quis assim é porque te ama.**

**-Mas ele não deixa de ser casado!-começa a chorar de novo.**

**-Calma Catherine!-abraça a amiga de novo.**

**-Sara,ele me disse que vai se separar da Tina para ficar á que ele vai fazer isso mesmo?-esfrega a mão nos olhos.**

**-E você tem duvidas?-sorri- Cath,ele está apaixonado por você,e com razão,você é uma mulher maravilhosa,batalhadora,que homem não se apaixonaria por você?-Sara faz uma cara doce,Catherine começa a rir e em seguida vem a piada.**

**-O Grissom!-solta uma gargalhada acompanhada por Sara.**

**-A com certeza,esse já tem dona.**

**As duas ficam rindo e conversando mais sobre a noite maravilhosa que Catherine e Warrick isso na sala de Ecklie.**

**-Espera aí,o senhor acha que nós,a minha equipe,trabalha de mais,e por isso vai nos dar uma semana de folga?-Grissom pergunta meio confuso.**

**-Sim,isso mesmo Grissom.-diz o prefeito- Sua equipe é a melhor do laboratório,a cada caso resolvido vocês mostram cada vez mais o melhor do trabalho de vocês,por isso eu decidi dar a vocês uns dias de descanso.E uma merecida viagem.**

**-Viagem?Mas para onde?-Grissom fica confuso.**

**-Bom,eu escolhi cinco praias,aí é só você falar com o pessoal da sua equipe e escolherem um desses lugares maravilhosos,arrumar as malas e aproveitar os dias de folga.-diz o prefeito.**

**-E quais são os lugares?-Grissom apóia os braços na mesa.**

**-As praias escolhidas foram Hawaii,Acapulco no México,Bahamas,Rio de Janeiro no Brasil e Bora Bora no Taiti.-se inclina para trás- Agora é só escolher o destino e ir viajar.**

**-Acho que vai ser difícil para vocês escolherem,são lugares muito bonitos.-diz Ecklie.**

**-Mas tenho uma duvida.-diz Grissom.**

**-Diga .-fala o prefeito.**

**-Bom,durante esse tempo que nós estivermos fora,quem vai ficar no nosso lugar?**

**-Grissom,alguns da equipe da tarde vai ficar no lugar de vocês.E vai entrar uma nova equipe de CSIs em treinamento no lugar dos que tiverem substituindo vocês.É só essa duvida?**

**-Sim.**

**-Bom,só isso que eu queria falar com vocês.-o prefeito e Grissom se levantam para se retirar da sala de Ecklie.**

**-Ah Grissom,eu esqueci de uma coisa.-diz o prefeito.**

**-Fala senhor.-Grissom se volta para o prefeito.**

**-A equipe também inclui o legista Robbins e o capitão Brass.**

**-Ótimo,muito obrigado.-diz Grissom.**

**-Nada disso,vocês merecem essa viagem e mais um pouco,pelo esforço de vocês.**

**O prefeito e Grissom se despediram e saíram da sala de foi avisar a equipe sobre a a sala de convivência,ele nota que Catherine e Sara não estavam lá.**

**-Pessoal,tenho que falar com vocês!-Grissom entra na sala- Onde estão Catherine e Sara?-franze a testa.**

**Nick,Warrick e Greg nem notaram que ele havia chegado,estavam falando tão alto que não perceberam a presença do chefe.**

**-Hei vocês três!Eu perguntei se sabem onde estão Catherine e Sara.-Grissom aumenta o tom de voz fazendo os rapazes pararem de falar na hora.**

**-Oi Grissom!-os três falam meio envergonhados.**

**-Tudo bem.-diz Grissom- Eu preciso falar com vocês,mas não sei onde estão Catherine e Sara,alguém sabe para onde elas foram?**

**-Grissom,eu não vi elas saindo daqui.-Nick faz bico.**

**-Nem eu!-Warrick e Greg falam juntos.**

**-Tudo bem,se não estão aqui devem estar no banheiro,daqui a pouco elas chegam.-Grissom se senta no sofá.**

**Dez minutos depois Catherine e Sara voltam a sala de convivência.**

**-Ate que enfim não é garotas?-Nick tenta se fingir de serio,mas no fundo queria soltar uma gargalhada- Onde estavam?**

**-No Locker.-responde Catherine.**

**-Fazendo o que lá?-pergunta Grissom.**

**-Coisas de mulher meu bem,você não vai entender!-Sara se senta ao lado de Grissom.**

**-Bom é,deixa para lá.Pensando bem eu prefiro não entender mesmo.-Grissom balança a cabeça,Catherine e Sara sorriram.**

**-Mas sobre o que você queria falar com a gente Grissom?-pergunta Warrick.**

**-Vou falar Warrick.**

**Enquanto Grissom começa a falar,Catherine evitava ficar olhando direto para Warrick,sentou-se ao lado dele,mas é porque não tinha outro lugar a não ser ali.**

**-Então pessoal,vocês viram quando o Ecklie veio me chamar pois o prefeito queria conversar comigo?-diz Grissom- É o seguinte,o prefeito,primeiramente e,como sempre,elogiou o trabalho da equipe,e me falou que,por conta do nosso esforço e dedicação,nós merecemos umas férias...**

**-É o que eu to pensando Grissom?Nós vamos sair de férias?-Greg se anima,e outra vez leva um tapa de Warrick.**

**-O cabeção,deixa o Grissom acabar de falar!**

**-Desculpa.-diz Greg com uma cara murcha.**

**-Como eu ia dizendo,ele nos deu uma semana de férias,e uma merecida viagem.-Grissom dizia sorrindo.**

**Toda a equipe se animou com o que Grissom disse,uma semana de férias ia ser o máximo.**

**-Que ótimo Grissom,uma viagem!-Catherine disse com um sorriso que ia de uma orelha ate a outra- Mas para onde vamos?**

**-Bom,o prefeito escolheu cinco praias,lugares muito lindos,e,que é por nossa conta escolher o destino que queremos rumo a diversão.**

**-E quais são essas praias?-pergunta Nick.**

**Grissom colocou a mão no bolso de sua calça e,tirou de lá as fotos das cinco praias maravilhosas que deixou todos impressionados.**

**-Bom,aqui está!-Grissom coloca as fotos sobre a mesa- Essas são as ,Acapulco,Bahamas,Rio de Janeiro e Bora Bora.**

** sempre quis ir lá!-Catherine ficou animada- Vamos para o Hawaii?**

**-Mas Cath,eu sempre quis ir para o México,vamos para Acapulco!-Nick implorava.**

**-E por que não as Bahamas?Sou apaixonada pelas ilhas Bahamas.-diz Sara.**

**-Mas eu prefiro Taiti.-Warrick fala apontando para a foto.**

**Grissom,que ouvia seus amigos calado,resolveu se manifestar.**

**-Olha,estamos diante de uma situação que escolher um desses cinco lugares lindos para viajar e,cada um prefere um lugar...**

**-O Gil,ao invés de ficar enrolando,por que você não fala para a gente qual praia você prefere ir?-Catherine olha seria para Grissom,os outros tentam disfarçar a risada que teimava sair.**

**-Tudo bem Catherine.-Grissom vira os olhos- Dessas,a que eu preferiria ir é Acapulco.**

**Todos,menos Greg,olharam para a foto da praia escolhida pelo chefe,e se familiarizaram com o lugar,escolhendo assim para passar seus dias de folga,exceto por...**

**-Não sei gente!-diz Greg com uma cara esquisita.**

**-Não sabe o que Greg?-pergunta Nick sem entender o amigo.**

**-Não sei se quero ir para Acapulco.**

**-Como não,lá é um lugar lindo!-diz Catherine.**

**-É Catherine mas,vocês já olharam para a foto do Rio de Janeiro?-Greg pega a foto da belíssima praia e mostra para todos.**

**-É,é muito linda mesmo.-diz Warrick,todos concordam.**

**-Então gente,vocês não tem vontade de conhecer o Leblon,Copacabana ou Ipanema?-Greg sorri- Eu sim.**

**-Pensando bem.-diz Sara- O que vocês acham?**

**-É.-Foi apenas o que Warrick,Nick e Catherine disseram.**

**-O que você acha de irmos para o Brasil amor?-Sara pergunta com um olhar de esperança.**

**-Bom...-todos se aproximaram para ver o que o chefe ia dizer- Acho que vamos para o Rio de Janeiro.**

**Todos ficaram felizes,principalmente Sara.**

**-Finalmente vou conhecer a cidade em que Jhonatan morou!-disse Sara muito alegre.**

**-Quem é Jhonatan?-Grissom ergue a sobrancelha.**

**-É...na hora certa você vai saber quem é amor.-sorri deixando Grissom com a "pulga atrás da orelha".**

**Todos comemoravam alegremente a viagem que tinham ganhado como uma forma de recompensa pelo esforço e determinação da equipe.Não havia sido registrado nenhum caso naquela noite, foi para sua sala,e os outros ficaram na sala de convivência conversando.**

**-Que tédio,não estou afim de ficar parado!-reclama Greg- Será que ninguém quer morrer hoje?Pelo menos eu saio logo do caso da Lauren e desse tédio também!**

**-Oh!Que isso Greg?-fala Catherine- Nem pensa numa coisa dessas!**

**-Ah!Mas eu não quero ficar parado ta um tédio!-cruza os braços.**

**-Mas não é porque você está entediado que deve ficar desejando o mal para as pessoas.-diz Warrick.**

**-A mas...**

**-Greg cala a boca!-Nick da um soco no braço de Greg- Não vamos ligar para o que o Greg diz gente,ele é uma retardado.**

**Todos começam a rir de Greg,quando Grissom entra na sala com noticias do caso que eles estavam investigando.O desaparecimento de uma garota de dezessete anos,Lauren Louise De La Torre,era francesa,e havia chegado aos Estados Unidos para visitar seu pai que era natural do país.E que ate agora não tinham nenhuma evidência que levasse ate Lauren.**

**-Olá pessoal.-Grissom entra na sala.**

**-E aí Grissom,alguma novidade sobre o caso?-pergunta Warrick.**

**-Sim,mas não são muitas.**

**-Então,o que manda chefe?-Greg pula do sofá.**

**-Localizamos o pai de já foi ate a casa dele e,a mãe dela chegara ao país amanhã a tarde,Sara,você e Nick podem buscá-la no aeroporto?**

**-Sim Griss.-Sara sorri.**

**-Obrigado honey!**

**-Ai honey!-Greg brinca.**

**Cath,Nick e Warrick caem na gargalhada,Sara abaixa a cabeça envergonhada e Grissom olha serio para Greg que para de rir na hora.**

**-Greg!-Grissom fala serio.**

**-Ai,desculpa Grissom!**

**Chegando a casa do pai de Lauren,Brass toca a campainha e quem atende é um senhor alto,magro de aparência cansada,o que escondia sua idade já avançada era seus cabelos negros,tingidos.**

**-Boa que posso ajudar vocês?-pergunta o homem.**

**-O senhor é o pai de Lauren Louise De La Torre?-pergunta Brass.**

**-Da Lola,sim sou eu,Carlo Augusto De La Torre.E o senhor,quem é?**

**-Sou o capitão Jim Brass,da policia.-ergue seu distintivo.**

**-Policia?-franze a testa- O que a Lauren fez?**

**-Ela não fez nada.**

**-Então o que aconteceu?-fica preocupado.**

**-Bom,ela,ela desapareceu.**

**-Mas como?Quando foi isso?Minha filhinha?Lauren Louise,a Lola?Não,é mentira,uma pegadinha,só pode ser!**

**O homem entra em estado de choque,Brass tenta acalmá-lo,mas foi muito difícil.**

**-Infelizmente não é mentira senhor De La Torre.-diz Brass- Mas me diga,ela chegou a vir visitar o senhor?**

**-Não,eu estranhei porque era para ela ter vindo ontem mas,não veio,liguei para a mãe dela e me disse que o avião já devia estar pousando,fiquei esperando e no celular dela e não fiquei preocupado,mas como ela ia chegar a noite,achei que devia estar em um hotel,pois esse lado da cidade que eu moro é muito perigoso de noite.-o pai de Lauren não conseguia segurar as lagrimas.**

**-E a que horas ela ia chegar?-pergunta Brass.**

**-As dez horas acho,se não mais tarde.E foi por isso que pensei que ela estava em um ano passado quando ela veio me visitar,ela chegou de viagem mais ou menos umas nove horas da noite,e quando estava vindo para cá,um grupinho de marginais que ficam aqui no bairro a roubou.**

**-Sei.**

**-Mas quem avisou sobre o desaparecimento da Lola?**

**-Uma tia dela,irmã da mãe.**

**-Loreta,irmã da minha ex-mulher.**

**-Sim,essa acha que a sobrinha foi seqüestrada,o senhor imagina quem possa ter sido?Se ela tem algum inimigo por aqui,ou ate mesmo na França.O senhor é pai dela,alguma coisa ela deve ter te contado não é?-Brass arregala os olhos.**

**-Não,todos adoravam a uma ótima pessoa,uma filha maravilhosa,boa aluna,só tirava notas altas,e que,que...tinha o sonho de ser médica.-começa a chorar.**

**Brass fica intacto vendo o La Torre cair aos prantos se lembrando da filha,quando uma mulher morena alta,muito bonita entra em sua casa.**

**-Oi amor,cheguei!**

**Ela vai ate a sala onde estavam Brass e Carlo Augusto De La Torre,e ao o ver chorando corre ate ele e o abraça.**

**-Querido o que foi?Por que você está chorando?-pergunta a mulher.**

**-A Lola,Ester,a Lola...**

**-O que tem a Lola?**

**-Ela desapareceu.**

**-Mas como desapareceu?**

**-Desaparecendo sua burra,desaparecendo.**

**Brass se impressiona quando o homem empurra a mulher e grita com começa a chorar com a atitude de Carlo.**

**-Calma senhor De La Torre,não precisa tratar ela assim!-Brass segura o braço do homem.**

**-Oh!Me desculpe senhor Brass,é que,eu estou nervoso.-diz o homem- Me desculpe amor!-ele levanta a mulher- , essa é minha esposa,Ester Adams De La ,esse é o capitão Brass.**

**-Muito prazer.-a mulher ergue a mão para cumprimentar Brass,que faz a mesma coisa- Mas me explica esta historia direito,a Lauren desapareceu?**

**Brass explica para a mulher o que CSIs estavam na sala de convivência esperando o termino do turno.**

**-Hei pessoal,já deu a hora.-diz Nick olhando no seu relógio- Vou nessa,tchau gente!**

**-Bem...-Warrick se levanta- Eu também já vou.**

**-O colega,parece apressado,o que aconteceu?-Greg ri.**

**-Tina me ligou agora pouco,quer conversar comigo.**

**-Vai fazer mesmo aquela coisa que disse que ia fazer?-pergunta Nick.**

**-Sim,já tomei a decisão,é isso que eu quero.**

**-Eu te dou a maior força amigo!-Nick abraça Warrick.**

**-Conte comigo também.-Greg abraça Warrick.**

**-Tchau garotas.-Nick e Warrick vão em borá.**

**-Bem girls,eu sinto em dizer mas,vou ter que deixar vocês.-Greg faz biquinho e ergue a sobrancelha.**

**-Vai a onde com essa pinta de "galã de Las Vegas"?-pergunta Catherine.**

**-É que Alice está em casa me esperando,se eu demorar muito ela fica brava.**

**-Não sabia que tinha arrumado uma namorada Greg.-Sara ri.**

**-Mas eu não tenho uma é minha cama.-Greg se espreguiça- To cansado!**

**-Vai logo então.-Catherine sorri.**

**-Tchau,vou para os braços da minha amada!**

**Greg anda pelo corredor com os braços aberto como se fosse voar,ate que encontra Ecklie no final do corredor,e para na hora fazendo Catherine e Sara rirem mais ainda.**

**-Ai esse Greg não tem jeito!-diz Sara.**

**-É mesmo.-Catherine abaixa a cabeça- O Sara,o que será que o Warrick vai fazer?**

**-Não sei,vai ver ele vai conversar com a Tina sobre o divorcio.**

**-A mas...-Catherine se levanta- Melhor eu ir em borá,estou cansada,com fome,e quero ver minha Sara,ate amanha.**

**-Tchau Cath.-Catherine sai da sala- E só sobrou eu procurar o Griss.**

**Sara foi ate a sala de Grissom,ele estava em meio a papeis.**

**-Olá honey.-Sara entra na sala de Grissom.**

**-Oi meu bem.-Grissom olha para Sara.**

**-Então,que horas você vai em borá?**

**-Sara,eu vou terminar umas coisas aqui e já vou,daqui uma hora.**

**-Tudo bem.-Sara olha para Grissom e faz uma cara meiga,irresistível- Devo te esperar lá em casa?**

**-E quem resiste a essa carinha hein?-Grissom toca o rosto de Sara- Me espere sim.**

**-Ta bom.-Sara morde os lábios e faz uma cara maliciosa.**

**Antes de ir para seu apartamento,Sara passa em uma farmácia,chegando a sua casa,ela toma um banho,prepara um café da manha bem gostoso e fica esperando Grissom hora depois ele chega.**

**-Oi amor!-Sara abre a porta e da um beijo em Grissom.**

**-Oi honey,eu estava ansioso para chegar.-Grissom a abraça.**

**-Por que Griss?**

**-Porque faz uma hora que não te vejo,e já me deu saudades desse rostinho lindo!-sorri.**

**-Ai,que lindo te amo tanto!-sorri.**

**Eles se beijam e ficam assim por uns cinco Sara quebra o beijo.**

**-Griss,ta com fome?**

**-Morrendo!-Grissom a segura pela cintura e eles vão andando assim para a cozinha.**

**-Então vamos,eu preparei um café da manha delicioso para nós.-diz Sara sorrindo.**

**Enquanto eles tomam café,eles conversam,fazem planos para o futuro,onde vão morar.**

**-As panquecas estão deliciosas.-diz Grissom.**

**-Usei um,vamos dizer assim,ingrediente secreto.-sorri.**

**Eles ficam sorrindo um para o outro,em meio a troca de olhares,Grissom toca o rosto de Sara,que fecha os olhos,estava gostando do carinho.**

**-Eu te amo tanto Sara!-sorri.**

**-Eu também.-sorri.**

**Grissom se levanta,segura nas mãos de Sara e a levanta da cadeira,em seguida da um beijo apaixonado,ele a segura pela cintura e a pega no colo,ela entrelaça as pernas em volta da cintura a leva para o quarto,quando chegam lá ele a solta na cama,ela ajoelha,ele faz o mesmo,e eles ficam de frente um para o outro.**

**-Você é linda!-Grissom sorri,Sara abaixa a cabeça e também sorri-Eu pedi tanto para esse momento acontecer,será que eu estou sonhando?**

**-Não,não está,quer ver como não é um sonho?-Sara entrelaça seus braços em volta do pescoço de Grissom e o beija.**

**Grissom coloca sua mão em baixo da blusa de Sara,enquanto com a outra acaricia os cabelos ,quebrando o beijo,começa a desabotoar a camisa de Grissom,e com a ajuda dele,tira a camisa,jogando-a no chã tira a blusa de Sara e fica olhando os belos seios que a amada possuía,em seguida,pega uma das pernas de Sara e a coloca em sua cintura,deitando-a e ficando em cima passa suas mão suavemente pela nuca de Grissom,que dava leves beijos em seus que termina de tirar a calcinha de Sara,Grissom se ajoelha e começa a tirar sua calça e deita sobre Sara de novo,e começa a beijar seu pescoço,Sara estava ficando louca com aquele carinho e,a cada toque suave da boca de Grissom,soltava um gemido olha nos olhos de Sara,que sorri mostrando aqueles dentinhos afastados que deixava o sorriso dela mais belo.**

**-Griss!-exclama Sara quebrando o encanto dos olhares.**

**Grissom entendeu o que ela queria sorriu e rapidamente a penetrou, louco de desejo,naquele momento tão gostoso,solta gemidos tão altos que ecoavam por todo o chega ao seu clímax,Grissom para e deita do lado de Sara,que se levanta e se senta por cima dele,ele segura a cintura fina e perfeita de Sara e começam num ritmo lento que vai se acelerando aos já estão cansados,exaustos,Sara deita no peito de Grissom,que acaricia levemente as costas dela,quando Sara se levanta.**

**-O que foi?-pergunta Grissom- Por que vai se levantar?Aqui está tão gostoso.**

**-Vou preparar alguma coisa para comer,to com uma fome!-Sara franziu a testa e fez uma cara engraçada,que foi impossível Grissom não rir- Hei,o que foi?**

**-Nada nãém estou com fome.-diz Grissom indo ate Sara e segurando a cintura dela- Vou com você.**

**-Griss,honey,deixa que eu vou,você deve estar cansado.Já tomou banho?**

**-Não,mas estava pensando seriamente no assunto.-sorri.**

**-Vai tomar um banho então,eu deixei uma toalha pra você lá no banheiro.-sorri.**

**-É por isso que eu gosto de você!-franze a testa e sorri- Você pensa em tudo.**

**-Então vá logo.-o beija,coloca seu roupão e vai para a cozinha.**

**Grissom segue para o banheiro,quando chega lá,liga o chuveiro bem quente,pois estava um pouco frio,e relaxa naquele banho isso na cozinha,mil pensamentos passavam pela cabeça de Sara."Será que ele vai gostar?Ou será que não?".No banheiro,Grissom já terminava seu ate a pia,deu uma olhadinha no espelho e,pegou a toalha que Sara havia deixado para pegou,caiu um papel e mais alguma coisa que Grissom não chegou a ver direito o que era,então se abaixou e pegou o papelzinho rosa,enfeitado com vários corações,e Grissom não acreditava no que lia.**

**-"Parabéns papai"!-ficou olhando para o nada,quando se lembrou que alem do papel,algo tinha caído.**

**Se abaixou e pegou um teste de gravidez,cujo o resultado era positivo.Não pensou duas vezes,saiu correndo do banheiro,nem tinha se dado conta de que estava pelo corredor,quando passou pela sala,levou um escorregão,pois estava com os pés molhados e,quando finalmente chegou a cozinha,parou e ficou olhando para Sara com uma cara de espanto.Já Sara olhou para Grissom com uma vontade enorme de rir,ver ele correndo pelado pela casa,mas não riu.**

**-O que foi Grissom?-diz se segurando para não dar risada- Aconteceu alguma coisa?**

**-Sara...**

**Grissom não conseguia dizer nada,apenas caminhou ate Sara e,parando em frente ela,levantou a mão com o teste de gravidez e mostrou para ela.**

**-Isso é o que eu estou pensando que é?-pergunta Grissom com um sorriso esperançoso no rosto.**

**-Bom,não sei.-sorri- Sim,eu estou grávida!**

**Grissom abraçou Sara com tanta força,a encheu de beijos.**

**-Obrigado meu amor!-beija Sara- Hoje você me fez sentir o homem mais feliz do te amo tanto,ê vai me dar um filho,eu sempre sonhei em ter um filho com você!**

**-Seu sonho se realizou,e eu te prometo que eu vou te fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo!-o abraça.**

**-Isso eu já sou,desde que te ,ainda está com fome?**

**-Bem...-olha para o fogão- Não,a fome já passou.**

**Grissom pegou Sara no colo e a levou ate o quarto,e a maratona de beijinhos e abraçinhos recomeç isso,em sua casa Catherine estava deitada em sua cama assistindo TV,bom a televisão sós estava ligada,pois ela só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa, Lindsey entrou correndo em seu quarto.**

**-Mamãe!Mamãe!**

**-O que foi Lindsey,aconteceu alguma coisa?-Catherine se levantando depressa.**

**-Não,é que tem um cara aí.Disse que é da floricultura.-disse Lindsey encostada na porta.**

**-Da floricultura?Bem,vamos lá.-diz puxando Lindsey pelo braço.**

**Vai meio confusa."Floricultura?Que floricultura?" a porta e deu de cara com um lindo buque de flores sendo seguras por um homem baixinho de sorriso largo,"parece mais um duende daqueles filmes infantis" pensou.**

**-Oi!-arregala os olhos.**

**-Ola,a senhora é Catherine Willows?-pergunta o homem de voz fanha.**

**-Sim,sou eu.**

**-Isso é para a senhora.-entrega as flores para Catherine.**

**-Para mim?**

**-Quem mandou mãe?-Lindsey coloca a mão no queixo.**

**-Não sei filha.É pra mim mesmo?-diz confusa.**

**-Sim,pra senhora mesmo.-o rapaz solta uma gargalhada-Agora faça o favor de assinar aqui.-da um papel para Catherine.**

**-Pronto,obrigada.-diz Catherine depois de assinar,e quando ia fechar a porta é impedida pelo homem.**

**-Ah!Senhora,esqueceu minha gorjeta.-sorri.**

**-Mas o que?-olha indignada para o homem,e depois balança a cabeça- Tudo bem,Linds,pegue a minha bolsa e da um dinheiro para ele.**

**-Obrigado senhora Willows.**

**Depois que Lindsey pagou o homem,ela e Catherine entraram,quando Catherine achou um pequeno cartão que dizia:**

"**Cath,você é a luz que ilumina meus dias chuvosos...**

**É a mulher mais linda do mundo...**

**Sonho em acordar todos os dias ao teu lado...**

**Me de uma chance de mostrar o quanto eu te amo...**

**E amo muito!"**

**Catherine estava com os olhos marejados,ninguém nunca tinha feito nada daquele assim para ela,quando Lindsey pergunta:**

**-Mãe,quem foi que te mandou?**

**-Quem mandou o que?**

**-As flores.**

**-Não sei,não tem nada aqui que diga quem ,vai pro seu quarto.**

**-Tudo bem.**

**Quando se volta pro cartão vê que tem uma coisa escrita abaixo.**

**P.S:Vá ate janela.**

**Catherine,mais uma vez sem entender caminhou ate a janela,olhou para fora e viu um carro parado do outro lado da os vidros se abrem ela vê quem está no carro.**

**-Ai meu Deus,ele não desiste nunca!-fala Catherine num tom baixo.**

**No carro Warrick sorria na direção de Catherine,observando sua reação após ver que foi ele quem mandou as o olhava como se dissesse "eu já disse que não vou cair em tentação de novo" e ele a olhava com um sorriso doce nos lábios,que era impossível Catherine não mudar de idéia sobre "não cair em tentação".Quando seu celular toca,ela vê que é ele,então atende:**

**-Warrick?Você é louco?**

**-Sim,sou louco por você!**

**-Ai meu Deus,você não desiste.**

**-Eu disse que não vou desistir.**

**-Anda logo,fala o que você quer.-fala seria.**

**-Hoje a noite no laboratório,quero falar com você.**

**-Warrick...**

**-Por favor Catherine,eu preciso!**

**-Está bem,mas não vai ser nada mais que uma conversar,ok?**

**-Sim,tudo bem.**

**-Ótimo.-desliga o celular.**

**No apartamento de Sara,ela e Grissom acordavam da manhã maravilhosa que tiveram,já era de tarde,e o tempo estava abrindo,e o sol finalmente aparecendo,depois de uma leve chuva de manhã.Grissom havia acordado primeiro,e ficou observando sua amada dormindo."Ela parece um anjo" pensava,e estava feliz ao saber que o seu anjo que ali em paz dormia,carregava dentro de seu ventre o fruto do amor que sentiam um pelo ,bem de vagar,coloca a mão na barriga de Sara e acariciou de leve,como se Sara fosse quebrar ao meio com o toque de suas mãos Sara acorda,e olha para Grissom,que olhava com os olhos cheios de lagrima para sua barriga,que ainda era acariciada por ele.**

**-Hei,o que foi?Por que está chorando?-sorri.**

**-Oi meu amor.-enxuga os olhos- Não é nada,eu só...É que é tão lindo!**

**-O que?O que é tão lindo.-Sara se senta na cama.**

**-Isso...-coloca outra vez a mão na barriga de Sara que sorri.**

**-Eu sei...-olha para baixo e coloca sua mão em cima da mão de Grissom.**

**-Eu jamais imaginei que um dia fosse ser pai,achei que esse seria só mais um dos meus sonhos que ficaram adormecidos.-sorri- E essa emoção que eu sinto agora é graças a você,minha vida,Sara,é uma vida crescendo dentro de você,a mulher que eu sonhei para passar a vida toda ao lado,não consigo descrever o que sinto agora!-abraça Sara,que o abraça também.**

**-Eu te amo tanto Griss,jamais imaginei que você fosse tão romântico e carinhoso.**

**-É,nem eu,você está me mudando,e pra melhor.-beija Sara.**

**Ficaram abraçados por uns minutos ate que Grissom quebrou o silencio.**

**-Sara,querida,a viagem é segunda-feira,daqui quatro dias,o que você acha de domingo a gente fazer um almoço com todos da equipe para comemorar.**

**-Um almoço com toda a equipe,mas para comemorar o que?-franze a testa olhando para Grissom.**

**-Oras Sara,para comemorarmos essas nossas férias,que merecemos muito.-sorri- E também sua gravidez,assim anunciamos a todos que vamos ter um herdeiro.**

**-Tudo bem então,se é assim.-diz Sara com um sorriso doce.**

**-E Sara,eu queria saber uma coisa.**

**-O que você quer saber?**

**-Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você,e ainda mais agora que você ta esperando um filho meu,então eu queria saber se você quer morar ê quer?**

**Sara ficou surpresa com o pedido,e é claro,não deixaria de aquele sorriso que deixava Grissom encantado,respondeu:**

**-Sim,claro que eu quero!Griss,vai ser maravilhoso!-sorri- Mas nós vamos morar a onde?**

**-No meu apartamento,aí você pode vender esse aqui e com o dinheiro que eu tenho guardado a gente compra uma casa,e eu alugo o meu apartamento,e mais tarde,quando nosso filho precisar do dinheiro para a faculdade,ou outras coisas que queira fazer eu vendo o meu apartamento para investir no futuro dele.O que você acha?**

**-Gostei da idéia.-sorri- Mas quando vou me mudar para o seu apartamento?**

**-Não tal quando voltarmos de viagem?**

**-Mas tão rápido?-franze a testa.**

**-É,quanto mais rápido melhor.**

**-Ta bom senhor Grissom.-sorri.**

**Grissom da um beijo em Sara,e a abraça de novo,ate que o celular de Sara toca.**

**-Sara.-sorri- Oi Jhonatan,como você está?-solta uma gargalhada- Eu estou ótima,melhor agora que eu to perto dele.-olha para Grissom- Obrigada!**

**Grissom,sem alguma reação,observava Sara conversar alegremente com um cara que ele nem sequer Sara desliga o celular,ele nem pensa duas vezes antes de perguntar:**

**-Sara.**

**-Fala querido.-senta do lado de Grissom.**

**-Quem é esse Jhonatan?-franze a testa e fica serio.**

**-Eu já disse que logo você vai ás,todos vão.-sorri.**

**-Mas me fala,é um ex-namorado,um amigo?**

**-Nada disso.É mais que um amigo,e mais que um namorado.**

**-Quem é então?**

**-Não precisa ficar com ciúmes te amo!**

**-Não to com ciúmes Sara!-faz bico.**

**-Ta ciúmes.-provoca.**

**-Você vai ver o que é ciúmes.**

**Grissom puxa Sara para ele,e a deita na cama beijando-a,ate que o celular dela toca mais uma vez.**

**-Quem será dessa vez?-Grissom vira os olhos.**

**-Ah!Deixa eu ver?-pega o celular- ,sim,já estou indo. **

**Após desligar o celular,Sara começa a colocar se vestir.**

**-Era o Jhonatan de novo?-pergunta Grissom.**

**-Nã o Nick.E a gente tem que ir buscar a mãe da garota no tomar banho,que daqui a uma hora tenho que estar no aeroporto.**

**-Posso tomar banho com você?**

**-Ta bom,mas rápido,não posso demorar.**

**Grissom abraça Sara por trás e eles vão para o tarde no laboratório,a equipe estava reunida na sala de convivência esperando o turno começar,quando Grissom entra na sala.**

**-Boa noite pessoal!-diz Grissom.**

**-Boa noite Grissom!-falam todos.**

**-Bom,Sara e Nick,vocês já foram buscar a mãe de Lauren no ela está?**

**-Arrasada!-diz Nick.**

**-Eu também ficaria se fosse minha filha.-olha para Sara- E onde a deixaram?**

**-Ela está num hotel.-disse Sara- Amanhã ela irá vir aqui.**

**-Ótimo.-diz Grissom.**

**-Mas alguma novidade chefe?-pergunta Greg.**

**-Sobre o caso nã eu queria falar uma coisa com vocês.**

**-É bomba?-Catherine pergunta.**

**-Não,pelo contrario.-Grissom sorri.**

**-Então fala!-Catherine reclama.**

**-Como a viagem é segunda-feira,eu pensei em fazer um almoço no domingo para a equipe,para comemorarmos a viagem e...-olha para Sara e sorri.**

**-E o que Gil?-Catherine franze a testa.**

**-É que,conta eu ou você meu amor?-diz olhando para Sara.**

**-Tanto faz.-Sara sorri.**

**-O que foi?To ficando curioso.-diz Greg.**

**-É que...-levanta Sara que estava sentada- Sara e eu...-sorri- Sara está grávida,nós vamos ter um bebe!**

**Todos ficaram surpresos com a noticia,e felizes pelos amigos també foram cumprimentar o chegou perto de Catherine e falou em seu ouvido:**

**-Depois do turno,me encontre no locker.**

**-Ta,eu já sei!-diz Catherine.**

**Depois que Sara e Grissom recebem os cumprimentos dos amigos,e o turno começa,todos continuam buscando uma resposta para o desaparecimento de Lauren.**


End file.
